


Oh oh oh! Merry Christmas!

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drag, Funny, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, lol, merry xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos
Summary: "Dan, honey, when you told me that you would dress up like Santa, I imagined something different"[Adrian]





	Oh oh oh! Merry Christmas!

[](https://imgur.com/2WtyCxk)

[](https://imgur.com/oT8f4eN)

 

[](https://imgur.com/xCjkYxc)

 

Merry Christmas to all of you ♥ I wanted to do something sexy but lately I have no ideas for poses so here's a bit of fun ♥


End file.
